


When Your Backstabbing Friend Plays Accidental Matchmaker?

by Bloodiddlers, wubkins



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the characters are a type of animal, And the seven sins, Angels, At the same time :), Demons, F/M, Humans are too mainstream, Minor Character Death, My own version of Satan, One Shot, Some angels are assholes, Some death, Supernatural Elements, The main female kills her dad, The pacing is a lil weird, There is a backstabbing friend, and her mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodiddlers/pseuds/Bloodiddlers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubkins/pseuds/wubkins
Summary: When your title IS the summary of the story. Kinda. 
Just a random story that came from no where. Sorry if the pacing is weird and for the mistakes.





	

The hot, stone pathway seared the pads of Wrath’s paws as he slowly wandered the trail. The surrounding heat was familiar and surprisingly comfortable. The pain from his slowly searing pawpads seemed distant, like a memory slowly fading into a black abyss. With a slight turn of his head, he turned to look down at the bright, orange lava lapping at the edge of the pathway. It moved slowly, bubbles of hot gas appearing, disappearing, and making small popping sound as they burst back into the depths of its origin. Then he looked up-- the ceiling was littered with spots of colors, ranging from vibrant to dull; as well as black spots. The ceiling was a window to the living world, the spots of color being where Hell had greater influence than Heaven. The small Sin chuckled as a new spot of color slowly faded into view: a church. It was actually quite often that a house of the big guy himself fell into the dark hands of sin. 

“Taking your sweet time aren’t you?” Wrath’s ‘star’-gazing was interrupted by a rough, scratchy voice. He turned to look at the voice’s owner. He still had to gaze upward at the taller being.

“Do you have a problem with that, Jojo?” Wrath addressed the large, white canine. This devilish spectacle garnished two sets of horns that adorned her head, one running straight into the air as well as a ram-like set. The straight set nestled in between the ram set and were rather small. Between those horns was a small blue flame. This marked her as Hell’s true leader: Lucifer. 

“I do actually,” Jojo barked bitterly, “There’s a hostage trading going down in two hours.” 

“Hostage trading?” The golden bear tilted his head in confusion, “You never told me about that.”

“Because usually you wouldn’t take your time looking at the ceiling like a whelp.” 

“Excuse me for not realizing how important this is,” Wrath growled lowly under his breath at the sickly remark.

“We’re under Europe,” Jojo growled. Wrath was not so sure, but it looked as if the flame had gotten a tad bit brighter as her rage grew. “Of  _ course _ it’s important!” 

“Europe… is that where we are? Couldn’t tell because the ceiling  _ always looks the same no matter where you are _ ,” Wrath made a point to nunciate, Jojo taking a quick glance at the ceiling shortly after. 

“Anyways, I need you to go get the hostage from Purgatory.” The white canine waved a paw at nothing in particular. 

“Wait, I’m doing this… alone?” Wrath was confused once more; usually Jojo’s third in command accompanied him with hostage negotiations. 

“Yes, it was a term Ernie came up with himself-- something about fairness or whatever.. His third in command will be there in his place.” 

“I dunno. Seems like a trap to me.” 

Jojo rolled her eyes. “I know, but it’s either that or war.” 

“I pref--,” Jojo glared at the bear, daring him to continue with his half-lived statment. “Of course.” 

“Good, Code should be waiting for you.”  With a sharp turn, the Ruler of Hell walked away, leaving Wrath alone to his thoughts. Hostage tradings happened more often than Hell, or Heaven, could admit. Just last week they had to trade Lust for one of the lesser angels. But, more importantly, who the heck is Code?

 

\---

 

The pathway to Purgatory loomed before him, glowing with a purple-green color. They danced and swirled to the center of the portal like a whirlpool as its luminescent colors bounced onto the walls. Beside the swirling doorway, its shadowy and shady operator sat, waiting for the hesitant bear to enter. 

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!” The operator practically screamed into Wrath’s ear. It’s not like the operator could stop screaming. The poor guy was born screaming and he would probably die screaming, too.

“No idea, really,” Wrath muttered as he took a step forward, fear growing deeper with the slow advancement.  With a hesitant step through the portal, the world of Purgatory stretched out before him, and before he knew it, an unfamiliar rock creature stared blankly at Wrath. As his eyes fixated on it, he began to notice the strange, dinosaur qualities it carried.

“You reek.” Its blunt comment made the bear frown. 

“And you…,” Wrath tilted his head slightly. “Speak?” 

The rock-like creature looked somewhat annoyed, probably gearing up for the lecture it’d have to teach to Wrath about how it could speak. This was actually the first time he had met Code. He was surprised to see a rock. “Yes, I  _ can _ speak. And so can you.”

“What even  _ are  _ you?” Wrath looked the creature up and down. Its form a mystery to him. 

“I am a raptor, created by… Lord… Ernie.” Wrath could easily tell how uncomfortable the rock raptor was, like it wasn’t used to placing the word ‘lord’ before Ernie. “My name is Code.” It finished after a brief pause. 

“Oh,  _ you’re  _ Code? I was expecting someone…,” 

“That was flesh and blood?” Code finished for him, getting more annoyed by the second.

“Uh, yeah. So, um, do you have the prisoner?” The Sin looked around, seeing only trees and more trees. 

“ _ Nooooo _ , why would  _ I  _ have the prisoner? What a silly idea! You’re full of jokes aren’tcha?” Code nudged at Wrath’s body with their puny arms as they said this. Guess you can say their arm supply is a little  _ short _ . 

The sarcasm coming from Code was thick enough that Wrath could probably cut it with his claws if he wanted too. “Do you have her or not?” 

“Of course I do, why else would I be in this god forsaken place? Frolicking in the flowers?” As Code turned, the rocks that made up their body grinded against in each other making Wrath cringe at the sound. They stood there in silence, waiting for something. It was only a few moments later that the ash and dust colored canine appeared. Their wings were as pure and newly settled snow. Then Wrath noticed the rope that bounded their wings to their body. As they came closer, the bear noticed it was Ernie’s second in command: Misty. 

“What do  _ you _ want?” Misty barked with a venomous tone, directing her glare at both Code and Wrath. 

“We’re having a party, what do you think?” The raptor seemed so done with everyone. “This moron is gonna take you home.” 

“Whatever you say, Sass Master.” 

“Hmm… Sass Master, I like the sound of that.” 

 

\---

 

Wrath squinted to look at a… large… object in the distance, accompanied by a small figure. He stood, waiting for Ernie’s third, who was clearly running late. It could be that large, fat blob that was steadily growing larger as it made its way towards the bear and the annoyed angelic dog. Misty stood, silently and patiently waiting. Every once in awhile she would fidget, as if she were barely containing her excitement about something; maybe she was excited that she could finally go home. It was moments later when the blob became bigger, revealing a cat… bear… thing. The cat half was gold as honey and the bear half was like a grizzly. As the cat-bear laid their eyes upon Wrath, the light in them changed. Beside it was a lower wrath demon, which didn’t surprise Wrath.

“You must be Wrath,” To be honest, Wrath wasn’t expecting the cat-bear to be female. 

“That I am,” He replied, choosing his words carefully. “Who might  _ you  _ be?” 

“I am the Sky Queen.”  

“Sky  _ Queen _ ?” Wrath tilted his head, clueless on why she was named that. “But aren’t you third in command?”

“Unlike some creatures, I don’t question why I was named that.”

“Snarky as ever I see.” Misty let out an airy chuckle. 

Wrath turned his gaze towards Misty, wishing she would stay silent until she was back on her own side. “No matter. Let the trade start.” With a hard shove from Sky Queen, the lesser demon slowly trudged over, passing Misty as she walked over to Sky Queen. The rope binding her wings seemed to disappear with every step. When they were finally free she flung them open, revealing her large wingspan. 

“Wait a second,” Wrath took a small step forward. “Where are Sky Queen’s wings? Isn’t she an angel?” 

“I… don’t know?” Misty answered, copying Wrath’s confused gaze. 

“Can we not?” The cat-bear pouted, probably self-conscious of herself already. With a nod from Wrath, the pair of demons turned away and began walking away. They were quite a ways away when Wrath noticed the lesser demon was not following him anymore. He turned to look behind him, curious of what happened to his fellow wrath demon. All he saw was the angry face of Misty charging at him. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The room was pitch black when Wrath woke up; the only light source seemed to come from a thin line that Wrath assumed to be the bottom of a doorway. The light itself didn’t reach very far. He actually wasn’t used to being in the dark. Surprisingly, Hell was light all day everyday. He tried to reach for the faint trace of light, only to be stopped by a chain that kept his front paws in place. They didn’t keep them in one place actually. He had enough room to change positions, even bring his paw to his face, but not enough to reach out from the only light source.  

 

\---

  
  


Jojo paced around her office, not really noticing that her claws ripped the carpet that covered the floor in shreds. Nor did she notice Code standing in the doorway with a letter in their mouth. She was more focused on the fact that Wrath had not returned from the trade that should have ended hours ago. 

“Lord Jojo,” Code dropped the letter as they spoke. “A message from Heaven.” 

The ruler of Hell stopped pacing. “What? What do they want?” 

“How should I know? I don’t stoop as low as to read someone else’s mail,” The stony creature sassed at Jojo. With a cringeworthy grinding of rocks, the raptor picked up the letter and held it out to Jojo. The white canine looked between the letter and Code. “Oh… right.” Code opened the letter and began to read its contents to Hell’s ruler. 

 

_ I, Misty, second in command of Heaven’s King, Ernie, hereby claim Wrath as Heaven’s prisoner. Let this be known: War starts now. _

 

“Did… Did I hear that right? Ernie’s second-in-command just declared war on us?” The white canine tilted her head at an angle. 

“Seems so. She doesn’t even have the right to do that.” Code chuckled slightly.

The canine began to pace once more, the flame above her head growing slightly brighter. “Contact Ernie, I’m certain that he has nothing to do with this.” 

“But what if he’s behind it?” A large, gray head poked itself into the doorway, making the rock raptor move out of the way. 

“Gluttony, do you really think that he would do such a thing?” Jojo stopped her pacing once again; glaring at the large sin. 

“I don’t know him well enough and neither do you.” Jojo’s expression soured, realizing Gluttony was right.  

“Very well. Code, write a declaration of war.” 

“Why me? I’m the Guardian of Purgatory, not your secretary.” Gluttony let out a hearty chuckle at Code’s comment. 

“You’re the only one who can write.” Jojo retorted. 

“Greed can write.” 

“Do you think I can trust Greed with an important document like that?” 

“Touche.” 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


“Do you think we went overboard with this?” The cat-bear stood above the mangled mess that laid sloppily on the floor of an otherwise pristine office; her forepaws coated with a deep red liquid that matted the fur. The corpse that laid under her was that of King Ernie. His white fur turned red, those leathery wings ripped to shreds, those eyes forever holding their terrified stare. 

“No, no. Looks like a rogue demon broke in.” The ash-colored canine commented, tilting her head this way and that to view the fallen King of Heaven in multiple angles. 

“Whatever you say.” The cat-bear looked around the room, noticing all the damage she had caused to even kill Ernie. He was tougher than expected. “So… who becomes the Queen?” 

The canine’s gaze hardened for a moment before looking her companion in the eyes. “You. You killed him, fair and square. I would be honored to serve you, Sky Queen.” 

“And I’m grateful for your service, Misty.” 

“You should clean yourself. We’ll have to announce Ernie’s death to the angels and your new role.” Sky Queen nodded in agreement. She took another moment to look at Ernie’s corpse before turning to walk out of the office. 

“Misty,” Sky Queen stopped at the doorway, not bothering to turn around. “Find someone new to guard Purgatory, Code should be dead since Ernie’s magic can’t hold beyond his death.” 

“Yes, my Queen.” 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


The large, white canine looked around the table that the six, out of seven, sins sat. Neither Greed nor Gluttony had chairs so they sat their behinds on the floor. 

“What are we here for?” A white goat broke the pregnant silence that had been there ever since Jojo called them to the room. His voice was actually pretty deep for such a small body, reminding Jojo of a drum. 

“Yes, Jojo. Please enlighten us.” Spoke another voice, probably from the brown pony on Jojo’s right. 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s Wrath birthday. It would explain why he isn’t here.” A cat yawned on Jojo’s left. 

“Wrath doesn’t  _ have _ a birthday, you idiot.” The snarl of a dog on Jojo’s right. 

“But it has to do with Wrath right?” Greed tilted his head, staring at Jojo. 

“Yes it does, Greed. He’s been taken hostage and we are going to declare war.” The Ruler of Hell looked about the room, studying the blank expressions of each sin. “I have the right to believe Sky Queen and Misty have killed Ernie in attempts to make this war happen.” 

“On what terms do you have said rights?” The goat lightly tapped his hoof on the table to grab Jojo’s attention. 

“Code.” 

“What about ‘em?” Gluttony growled. “We saw them the other day.” 

“Indeed we did, but this morning the burst into my office in a panic saying Ernie’s magic was dwindling.” 

“Dwindling how?” The brown pony spoke again. 

The large wolf hesitated before answering. “Ernie told me that if he passed, Code will either die or transform into something-- which happened when they burst into my office. They turned into metal; I had to seal them away until I knew what I should do.” 

“Who is to take over the role of Guardian of Purgatory now?” The white goat lazily laid his head down on the table. 

“I cannot answer that question.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


A white light entered Wrath’s eyes as he slowly opened them. The door to his small cell was open, as if inviting him to join the outside world. The bear was apprehensive at first, thinking of the possibility that a guard was waiting just outside, waiting for when the bear stuck out his head to check the hallways that lined both sides of the doorway. Wrath squinted in the bright light, his eyelids starting to hurt a few seconds later. It was so bright that the Sin could barely see the feline-ish silhouette peeking from behind the door frame combined with the glow of a teal crown right above it.

“Too bright?” It asked with a chuckle; the voice was familiar and a flame of rage was lit inside Wrath. 

“Why am I here?” He growled, puffing his fur out to make himself seem larger, which is impossible because Wrath is just that small. 

“Answering a question with a question is rude.” The voice spat. 

“What’s rude is locking me up in a cell, Sky Queen.” 

“Um, that’s not rude, sweetie. It’s called being strategic with starting a war.”  Though Wrath could not see it, he could sense the sadistic smirk that Sky Queen now wore. 

“Taking a hostage is your way of starting a war? How original.” 

“Do you have a better idea,  _ Pooh Bear _ ?”

“I dunno-- do YOU have one,  _ honey _ ?” 

“Touche.” 

“So you gonna dim that light or are we gonna blind me.” 

“Oh, sorry.” There was a small shuffling noise as the lights dimmed. The small bear would now fully see the the bear-cat creature. That sadistic smirk still on her face still persisted. “Better, ya whiny baby?” 

“Whiny? Are you pulling insults out of your butt now?” 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” 

“I think you are. You’re pretty bad at insulting people.” 

“Maybe I don’t like insulting really  _ cute _ people!” The cat-bear spat, the smirk now being erased from her face. 

“Really cute?” Wrath took a quiet glance around the cell. “Are we talking about me, or is there a hidden creature in here?” 

“I’m talking about you,  _ idiot _ .” 

“Me? Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.” 

“You must be seeing things. You need glasses.” Wrath got up and moved away from the door, as far as the chains would let him, which was only about a few inches. The Queen of Heaven let out a huff. 

“Take a compliment.” 

“Two words. _ Make. Me. _ ” 

A period of silence flowed in after Wrath’s comment. The small bear felt uncomfortable with the silence; it felt as though the cat-bear was brewing up a scheme. 

“I didn’t expect the Wrath Sin to be so…” The Queen’s voice broke the silence moments later. 

“So what?” Wrath turned his head ever so slightly to look at Sky Queen.

“... Tiny! It’s like I’m looking at a bear cub! Are you sure you’re an adult?”

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Wrath’s movements were lightning quick as he turned to glare at the Queen. “I didn’t judge you on how fat you are, you wingless angel. Why are you an angel if you don’t have wings? I thought angels were supposed to have wings.” 

“You don’t know squat about me  _ OR  _ Heaven!” She screamed from the top of her lungs.

“Well sorry,  _ Princess _ . The only thing I learned in Hell was how to kill your kind. Heaven is nothing but a hunting ground to me and my kind.”

“Then why are your trapped here?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be planning the murder of thousands of angels?” 

“What do you know?” A low growl was emitted from Sky Queen’s throat.

“You kidnapped me obviously. You plan to start a war. Ernie would have me back home by now, so I can only assume he’s dead,” Wrath spat out, “and my guess is that  _ you  _ killed him.”

Wrath could see the falter in Sky Queen’s emotions. She was right to assume he had guessed correctly. Sky Queen sat there for a moment in complete shock from such supreme accuracy. She suddenly felt something deep in the pits of her very being; something that compelled that maniacal smirk to inch its way back onto her face.

“Oh, Wrath,” she began, clasping her paws together with complete force, “I could never think that anyone would piece together everything so quickly. I must say, I’m very impressed. Really proves you actually have some skill besides breaking things!” Sky Queen traversed towards Wrath lonely cage, daring to poke her claws at a part of the chain, making Wrath snarl. “Well, then again, I suppose you’re not even good at that, either…”

“You know what skills you have?” The small bear asked the larger creature. “Patricide and matricide.”

“I never even thought you knew what those words meant-- impressive!” 

“I’m even more surprised you know who I’m talking about. I thought that the shame of having you kept them from telling you. They probably didn’t bother to tell you that they had a son too. Your own family abandoned you like a dog abandoning the runt of her litter. Overshadowed by your brother and you don’t even know. He’s all they ever asked for. And you are worthless in their eyes.” 

“I’LL SHOW  _ YOU _ WORTHLESS!!!” Sky Queen screeched as she took a quick and swift swipe at Wrath forepaws, blood spurting everywhere.

The golden bear hissed in pain as he jerked back, the chain ripping his paw out from under him, making him trip. He landed disgracefully on his chin, managing to bite his tongue in the process. “Son of a--!” The bear quieted down, concentrating on the pain radiating throughout his paws and tongue. The fat cat-bear was stronger than Wrath expected.

“You know what?! Misty was completely right! We never went overboard, after all! This role,” she paused and looked at her paws, now stained with the blood of that tiny sin. “I completely deserve this role! And the best part is…” Sky Queen reached over to Wrath and grabbed him by the throat, making sure to dig her claws right through. Wrath could now clearly see the completely insane look in her eyes.  “... there’s not a single thing that even  _ you  _ can do about it!”

Wrath made a quick grab at Sky Queen’s paw, digging his claws into the soft flesh and ripping it, ignoring the white hot pain that burned through his own paws. “I can make sure when I’m free, I’ll make sure you’re a pile of guts and fur.” He managed to choke out. “And here I was thinking we’d be the best of friends. You don’t deserve that role you murderer.” 

“Awwwww,” she cooed as she gave Wrath a light peck on the nose. “I love you, too, you sicko.” She dropped him on the floor, observing his mangled body, pondering over what other sick games she could play.

“Pulling insults out of your butt again I see.” Wrath let out a weak chuckle as he laid on the floor, knowing he really couldn’t do much with the short chain restricting his movements. 

Sky Queen began to chuckle as her thoughts ran wild once more.

“Sit.”

Wrath’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” she answered, her tone changing to a strange mix of thrill and bitterness,  _ “Sit.” _

“Sit? What do you think I am? A dog? Did daddy not let you have a pet? Oh wait.” 

“Do I need to say it again? I’m sure I wouldn’t, especially considering…” she glanced over at Wrath injuries. “well… you know…”

“If you think for a second that I will turn into your  _ dog _ you’ve got another thing coming. And there is nothing you can do to make me.” Wrath fluffed himself in anger. He was still small looking.

Sky Queen shook her head in disappointment, flashing her blood-stained claws at him, prepared to swipe at any moment. “I keep giving you chances because I like you. You should probably take one before I take something  _ else  _ from you.”

“You? You like me? Don’t make me laugh. No one likes me. And what else could you take? My life?” Wrath laughs, sending a small spray of blood that leaked from his bitten tongue. “My life is worthless. I’m replaceable. Replaceable like a  _ GOLDFISH. _ You could kill me and a new wrath demon will replace me!”

Sky Queen swiftly grasped at Wrath’s throat, depriving him of precious oxygen. “Trust me, I know that somewhere deep inside that you’re afraid of death. You only think you're replaceable because you so easily take the life of everyone else that walks your path. There’d be a lot of things that you’d miss you know. The warmth of someone else around you, the feeling of adrenaline when you catch your prey, or perhaps--” she made her grip tighter. “-- the relief of taking a breath of fresh air.”

Wrath allowed his body to swing lazily like a ragdoll, a smirk etched on his face. “I. Don’t. Care.” The bear said, using what little oxygen he had left.

Sky Queen let go just a small bit to let him suffer a tad bit more. “Oh well,” she trailed off, “it’s a  _ small world  _ after all.”

Wrath growled and quickly tried to swipe at Sky Queen. “Call me small again, see what happens you fat, worthless hybrid.” 

“Perhaps you should be a fight dog instead…” Sky Queen’s smirk began to widen once more. “ _... midget. _ ”

Wrath started to struggle in Sky Queen’s grasp, ignoring her claws that dug into his skin as he struggled. Her grip was strong than Wrath expected it to be, probably because he hadn’t eaten in awhile. Moments later he grew tired, once again allowing his body to grow still. What Sky Queen said moments before was true. Wrath was afraid to die, especially to die in a such humiliating way. 

“I see I finally found your weak spot,” Sky Queen cooed as he was mercilessly dropped onto the floor. “Now… what did I tell you to do earlier?” She teased as she waited for him to finally listen.

Wrath said nothing as he glared at Sky Queen. He silently got up from laying on the bloodied floor and got into a sitting position.  

Sky Queen’s peaceful grin went back into place as she saw the sight of him sitting.

“Good boy.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Jojo weaved between the fighting masses of angels and demons, taking down a few feathery pests along the way if they tried to stop Jojo in her mission. Sometimes an occasional bloodspray hitting her. She was pretty sure she looked like a dalmation. In a blink of an eye she was flung sideways, vicious slashes appearing in her side. Some petty angel had caught her in her blind spot. It didn’t take long before she found the culprit and ripped them into shreds. 

A mysterious cat leaped all around the battlefield with swift grace, using her feathery wings to glide onto the surface. The other demons swore that they could only see a cream-colored blur as they were simply knocked out from the strike of their opponent. Truthfully, she did not want to kill anyone, as she was sure many of the other angels thought, too. She observed onward at the queen of Hell herself, making it an opportunity to hide in the shadows and look onward at her next tactic.

The white canine wasn’t actively taking part in the fighting. She was more or less looking for a general or head honcho; thinking that if she killed them the other angels would scramble when they learned that their leader was dead. The worse case scenario being that another angel took leadership and the cycle would keep on going until every angel on the battlefield was wiped out. 

She looked onward at Jojo, noting her own observations as well as the look of disinterest that seemed plastered on her face. Perhaps this was the chance to negotiate! She took one more leap of faith in front of Jojo, preparing her words.

Jojo was not expecting someone to jump directly in front of her. She slammed her paws into the blood soaked dirt to stop herself. The sudden friction almost caused Jojo to flip over forward. The canine managed to stop just in time to settle a few inches away from the cream-colored feline. A few, close-by angels and demons stopped to watch the interaction between the cat and the Ruler of Hell. 

“Jojo,” the cat iterated boldly, “I am sorry to interrupt you in such a dastardly time, but I must ask you why we must keep going on with this needless violence?! What is the purpose of this?! Must we keep murdering our own people?!”

“Were you not informed? Your own kind kidnapped my second without reason and then declared war! What other reason do we need?” Jojo growled, the blue flame above her head growing brighter as she replied. 

She tilted her head in slight confusion. “That… that never happened? I am sure that someone of your status wouldn’t be this--” she stroked her chin with her paw. “-- misinformed? Was he not the one who killed off our king? Did I miss something?”

“What lies are you saying? Wrath did no such thing! He was trading off Misty when he was kidnapped! What kind of fool do you think I am to send someone to kill Ernie to start a war? Wrath did not kill your precious king!” The flame grew in size as well as Jojo’s anger. “Why not accuse your new queen of murder instead, Creampelt?” 

“Excuse me, but there’s no need to get angry!” Creampelt exclaimed as fast as she could. “I-I think there might have some miscommunication! As for our new queen, she and her advisor were the ones that sent out this news! So… who’s to blame, then?”

“Not me, or Wrath. Nor any of my people. Misty has given you lies to feed this war. I never thought angels would go so low that they would lie to their own to start a war.” Jojo chuckled dryly. “No wonder you can’t keep churches around for long.” 

“No… she wouldn’t…” Creampelt shook her head in disbelief. “No angel would dare do such a thing!” She looked around at the shocked faces of angels and demons that mumbled over the situation.

“I knew she was always a rat,” one creature said.

“It was obvious from the start,” said another.

Creampelt could only stare and watch as everyone turned on each other and the fighting slowly rose again. Not only could she see the sight of other creatures battling to the death once more, but the sight of angels beginning to fight as well.

Jojo laughed when she caught sight of Creampelt’s distressed expression. The flame decreased in size as she did so. “Now please get out of my way unless you want to end up like your clanmates.” 

Creampelt simply ran away in shame, the horrible truth now sinking into her skull. All this time she was fighting for the enemy. Everyone around her, even the angels, seemed to be morphing into monsters inside her head. Her faith in everything was slowly beginning to drain from her as anger took over and she could do nothing but strike at the demons that tried their hardest to knock her down. At this point, she didn’t care if they were dead or alive anymore.

 

\---

 

Wrath sighed deeply as he took in his surroundings. He suspected his was in Sky Queen’s room. The bed was rather large; plus, there were the words “Sky Queen’s Kingdom” written above the doorframe. Wrath himself was resting in a pink dog bed. The small bear was considering to rip it into sherds. To match the bed, Sky Queen had placed a bedazzled, pink collar around his neck. The bear knew that when he got home and the others got wind of this, he would never live it down.

The door now opened, causing Wrath to quickly glance at the door. Sky Queen looked onward at his expression and chuckled inwardly. _ No matter what, he’s always so cute,  _ she thought to herself. 

Wrath growled at the cat-bear. She was the last thing he wanted to see. “What do  _ you _ want?” 

“To be quite honest,” she began as she revealed the bedazzled bow she held in her hand, her smile widening once more, “I just can’t get enough of humiliating you.”

“I am NOT wearing that!” 

“Yeah,” Sky Queen kneeled down and proceeded to stroke the soft dog bed, as well as fiddling with the collar, “you’re  _ totally  _ not gonna wear this,” she chuckled sarcastically.

“Get your filthy paws away from me _. _ ” Wrath bared his teeth as Sky Queen’s paw got close, threatening to bite it.

“ _ Make me _ ,” she muttered. She then morphed her size so that her height reached the ceiling, her  **_“figure”_ ** clouding Wrath’s vision of everything else.

_ “Small one.” _

“You just made yourself even fatter. I didn’t think it was possible.”

“I don’t know how they could fit that much sass into something this small.”

“You’d be surprised.” 

“And _ you’ll  _ be surprised how much better you’ll look after I’m done with you!”

“I look  _ fine. _ ” Wrath snarled. 

“Oh, really?” Sky Queen tilted her head. “Like I said before:  _ MAKE ME.”  _ Sky Queen lunged at Wrath, trying her hardest to put the bow on his head just right.

Wrath smacked her paws away with his own, putting as much force into it as he could. “I am not some mutt you can doll up. No wonder daddy wouldn’t let you have any pets.” 

Sky Queen laughed, the pressure feeling like a game of patty cake to her. “Oh, don’t worry, I wouldn’t hurt a small animal! Especially you!”

“The only small thing here is your IQ.” 

“Good thing my body’s big, then!”

“You realize you just insulted yourself, right?” 

“And  _ you _ realize you’re already dolled-up?”

Wrath looked at Sky Queen in confusion before raising a paw to feel around his head. Upon finding the bow, he rips it off, wincing as a tuff of fur is ripped out too. “No bows.”  

“And you say I have a small IQ!”

“Excuuuuuse me for not noticing you sneaking that thing on my head,  _ Princess _ .” Wrath snorted. “Be happy with the fact that there is a  _ bedazzled, pink collar  _ around my neck.” 

“And what if I’m not?” 

“Tough.” 

Sky Queen stared down at the small, golden bear for a few moments. She did love tormenting the sin, but right now she business. Business with a certain Purgatory Guard selection process. Without another word, she turned and made her way to exit her room. 

“Ya know,” Wrath started. “If there wasn’t a war going and and I wasn’t your hostage/dog… I think we could have been friends.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Creampelt paced warily up and down the hall. She was pacing in front of Misty’s office. The cat had come to report her findings she had made on the battlefield. Creampelt ran through the information once again. Jojo had told her Wrath was kidnapped by Sky Queen and Misty. It was possible that Sky Queen killed King Ernie, which would explain how a commander of the third rank could become ruler before the second. That last thought made Creamplet stop in her tracks. It made perfect sense. 

“Creampelt?” The cat yowled as Misty’s voice scared her out of her thoughts.

“M-Misty! Don’t scare me like that!” Creampley whined. 

Misty laughed. “So, you have a report for me? Did we win?”

“Yes, we won. But,” Creampelt looked at the floor. “I encountered Queen Jojo.” 

“You did?” Misty’s expression faltered for a second. “And you didn’t kill her?” 

“With all due respect, someone as low as myself does not have the power to kill the Ruler of Hell.” Creampelt snapped. “And I wanted answers.” 

“Answers?” Misty repeated. 

“I asked her why she sent Wrath himself to kill Ernie.” 

Misty’s expression faltered again. Creampelt knew she was onto something. “And what did she say. might I ask?” 

“That you lied to us.” 

“Lied?” The canine scoffed at the cat’s words. “I never lied.” 

“Then why aren’t you the Queen then.” 

“I never wanted to be Queen.” 

“It states in the rules of our world that a second takes the place of ruler when the previous dies, there is no other way.” Creampelt hissed. “You and Sky Queen killed our king, didn’t you!?”  

Misty’s expression turned sour. “And you have a child named Obsidian don’t you? A filthy half-breed.” Creampelt backed away. “I know alll about your little affair with that demon. And if you aren’t careful, things might get… heated between you and the other angels.” Misty turned tail on the feline, leaving her dazed and confused . 

 

\---

 

“How much territory have we lost?” The Queen of Hell asked her remaining sins. 

“We still have Italy.” Envy spoke. 

“And most of Europe, Spain has been lost though.” Gluttony added, the monster in question chewing on a loaf of bread. 

“They’re advancing on Rome, we’ve been trying to hold them off.” Greed growled from across the table. 

“Well try harder.” Jojo barked. 

“If only Wrath hadn’t gotten himself kidnapped .” Pride sighed. 

 

\---

 

The Sky Queen slouched lazily onto her throne, sighing in an unusually down way. There were many things that were on her mind-- some things that would be horrible on a queen’s part to admit. All of the torture and bloodshed of war made her lose her sanity and try her hardest to maintain her reputation. She wondered often if these thoughts were simply her gaining what little stability she had left back. With a sigh, she put a paw on her face and thought as she had been for the longest time.

Misty should have resisted the urge to ask her what was wrong, but curiosity got the better of the canine. “Are you alright, Sky Queen? It’s not like you to sigh this much.” Who knows what the abomination of a creature could be upset about now.

“I’m sorry, Misty,” Sky Queen drawled out in sadness, “I’ve… just had a lot on my plate. More than I would like, to be honest…” 

“You’re the one that took the role as Queen. Don’t tell me that you’re chickening out on me,” Misty rolled her eyes. “Seriously, we already have angels questioning us. You’re going to make it worse.”

“Well, FYI, this turns out to be  _ personal _ stuff. This job could NEVER bring me down! I’ve already come so far!” Sky Queen retorted in anger. She sulked back down again and muttered to herself, “Maybe a bit too far…”

“What ever do you mean, Sky Queen? Personal stuff never brought you down.” Misty waved a paw dismissively.  

“Well,” Sky Queen let out awkwardly, “this is just something a bit different is all!”

Misty looked closely at Sky Queen. “Does it have to do with that… bear? Ya know, that bear that is Wrath. Wrath the bear. Wrath as in the sin in your room. Wrath.”

“N-No!” Sky Queen began to blush, her face burning like a blazing fire. “Why would it ever be about Wrath?!”

“Because you just turned into a tsundere.” 

“Look, it’s none of your business, anyways! You’re just being a buzzkill about it. You realise there’s no need snooping around into my business.”

Misty stared at the Queen of Heaven. “It’s totally Wrath. You realize how much of a taboo that is?”

Sky Queen chuckled nervously. “Trust me, it’s not that big of a deal! I’m good at hiding things from the public eye! Just… he’d be a madman to accept my feelings…”

“Well let it go. You’re not gonna get him to feel him the same way. So forget about that filthy bear and rule the Heavens.” Misty glared at the cat-bear.

“Haha, yeah! I can just forget about that like I forgot about  _ killing my parents! _ And then I can go back to ruling the Heavens!” Sky Queen sarcastically spat out at the dog. 

Misty rolled her eyes. “Try dying before you ever born. At least technically you  _ knew _ your parents. Now get over it or I’ll kill you like I’m going to kill Creampelt.” 

“Yeah, you’d  _ totally _ kill me for actually having some feeling!”

Misty said nothing while looking at Sky Queen. “How do you know that I wouldn’t?” 

“Because I know you  _ do  _ have a reputation. I don’t think anyone would really appreciate you killing their precious queen.” Sky Queen smirked. “Plus, you  _ also  _ have a job on the line. Trust me, without any of that, you would be _ ruined. _ ”

“Well it’s convenient that we have a Sin here in the castle. How terrible it’d be if our poor Queen was killed! No one is gonna know it was me. Or I could let the word out you’re in love with a sin. So many choices.”

Sky Queen stood up, staring both in terror and rage at her so-called “second-in-command”. After so long, it seemed she had finally noticed the crystal-clear pattern.

“You…” Sky Queen hissed, “... you’re a RAT.” She walked slowly, towering over the mangy mutt.

“You’ve always done this! The day that I killed them, and the day you initiated that war-- you were manipulating me! You were the one that made me lose my marbles and you were the one that crushed me between the rock and the hard place!”

Sky Queen grew larger in size, the bottom half of her leg being the only thing that Misty could see before she was lifted between her queen’s fingers by the neck. Not enough to choke, but simply to bring a light pain.

“The demons,” she began to spill out, “They were never really that bad, were they?!”

“My Queen, we’ve been at war for Hell ever since our eldest angel became the angels that they are,” Misty smirked and flared her wings to make herself look larger. “They’ve been stealing our land for centuries. All I’m doing is wiping them out in war. And if you kill me, think of what could happen. You’d be seen as a murderous tyrant. The other angels will bring you down. And who could take care of Wrath when he’s being ripped to shreds in your own room?” Her smirk turned murderous. “Just imagine his screams as claws rip him open. Helpless to defend himself, wondering what’s happening as he dies painfully and slowly.”

Sky Queen simply released her grip on Misty, letting her fall into an aching injury. She shrunk back down, giving her the same, cold glare. She stared at her claws, wondering if they would help her in the same way they helped her the day that she snapped. She slumped them down, crashing onto her throne with a thump.

Misty smiled triumphantly. “One wrong move Sky Queen, and you’re done. Now focus on your job.” 

The queen, the ruler of heaven that did not truly feel like a ruler anymore, sat down and said nothing, as it was all that she could do.

  
  


\---

 

Sky Queen creaked open the door to the room very slowly, keeping close eye on Wrath to make sure he was not jolted awake by the door’s noise. She walked in slowly, not teasing him or sassing him like she usually would, but just looking at him. He had a beautiful, golden fur coat that looked so sickly sweet juxtaposed against his firetruck red eyes that showed fury, passion, and rage. She couldn’t help but smile just thinking about the one that she loved.

_ Strange. _ she thought to herself.  _ Love seems to make even the most ordinary of creatures seem so perfect. _

For as long as Wrath could remember, he was a very light sleeper. He awoke to Sky Queen’s scent entering the room. It was gloomier than normal, which seemed strange to the small bear. He kept his eyes closed, listening as the cat-bear stopped moving. He squirmed slightly as he felt eyes stare at him. He noticed that Sky Queen had not rudely awoken him. Which was even stranger to Wrath. The unfamiliar feel of Sky Queen’s aura tugged at Wrath, making him want to ask her what was wrong. So he lifted his head and stared at the Queen with annoyed, questioning eyes. 

Sky Queen went back to a blank face, clearing her throat and simply sliding the pink dog bed from under Wrath’s overly smol footsies, putting down a regular one in its place.

“Take this as a bit of an apology,” Sky Queen sulked, blushing and looking away from Wrath.

‘An apology?” Wrath echoed. “I’m your hostage, there is no need to apologize.”  _ But go ahead and apologize. Humiliating me with A PINK COLLAR.  _

“Actually, I think there  _ is _ ,” Sky Queen retorted, kneeling and looking down at Wrath. “Look… I’ve been thinking this entire situation over and I’m beginning to realise a multitude of things, including the fact that your kidnapping was very, VERY unjust,” she explained.

“Really now?” Wrath laughed. “Kidnapping me to start a war was a just cause? You crack me up, Princess.”

“Hey, I said I’d give you an apology, I didn’t say you could come in with your smart mouth.” Sky Queen tapped a claw on Wrath’s muzzle, signaling for him to shut up.

“Look, it was a stupid plan and I was manipulated into the whole thing, but now--” She looked around, making sure that she was not being watched and whispered, “-- now I see that my so-called ‘second-in-command’ is nothing but a filth, black-mailing--”

“Blackmailing? Why would she blackmail you? I highly doubt you’d tell the plot of you killing Ernie. So why would she…,” Wrath thought hard for a moment. Sudden realization hit him like a brick. “Well, well Princess. Breaking a taboo are we? Such a rebel.”

“I… y-you see…” Sky Queen began to stutter, “I-it’s probably some kind of weird, reverse Stockholm Syndrome, you don’t really know! Not t-that kinda stuff!” Sky Queen blushed furiously, taking a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, and calming down.

“... perhaps.”

Wrath grinned. “What a surprise little lady. Ya sure you wanna love me? I’m not the best kind of lover.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Sky Queen cooed. “The only good thing about this mess is that we both have the same kind of fury inside us. Rage and passion all in one. Hope you don’t mind the stay anymore,” she giggled.

“You’re lucky I like the rebellious type.” He chuckled. “I really don’t mind. Food’s nice and your diary is entertaining.” 

“W-Wait… what???” She noticed a bedazzled book in the corner of the area in which Wrath was held captive. She picked it up, flipping through all of the pages-- even seeing some commentary made in blood red ink.

“Woooooow…” Sky Queen slowly clapped, giving the smuggest grin she could. 

“You’re cringey youth was interesting.” Wrath met her smug grin. 

“Tell anyone and you’re  _ dead,” _ Sky Queen growled, her teeth gritted together and her cheeks red.

“Maybe. I can’t make any promises that a mind reader wont read my mind and learn about your cringey youth.” The small bear grins mischievously.

“Then don’t  _ think _ about it.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Wrath laughed.

 

\---

 

Sky Queen made a deal with Jojo-- the deal for one final battle. The angels’ troops outnumbered the demons’, but it did not stop those beings of sin from joining together and illuminating a tougher and stronger force.

All Sky Queen wanted was for this to end. She was manipulated into starting this, so she would manipulate things herself to end it. Being under the enforcement of Misty led her to make up a dangerous plan that would endanger the lives of not only demon troops, but her own troops.

Her father’s alchemy set. It was put in a storage room and only yesterday morning put to good use. Ensnared inside a clear bottle was a sparkling, liquid substance that glowed a bright pink. Despite looking innocent, it was going to be completely volatile when put into action.

“So, I’m pretty sure Jojo will send her weakest demons out first.” Misty tapped a claw on a crudely drawn map. “What shall we do, My Queen?”

“Perhaps this is a bit risky, but I have something planned. We lure the demons into a concentrated place. And then…” Sky Queen glanced over at the bottle. “... we kill them all in one strike.”

“Oh, I like that. What shall be done with Jojo?” The canine’s ear pricked up in interest. 

“Whatever you like, dear Misty.” Sky Queen lied, giving off a smirk. She was determined to not let Misty have the upper hand this time. 

Misty wagged her tail in excitement. “When will the operation start?” 

Sky Queen glared at her cohort, taking one stern look at the bottle once more, back at Misty, and back at the bottle again. She was itching to just get things over with no matter the cost.

“I say about… now!” Sky Queen pulled the plug to the bottle, smoke steaming out of it and already making some of the lava behind them bubble and react.

Misty grinned at the sound of the lava bubbles bursting. “Alright angels. Time to win us a war!” 

“Who said the plan was gonna help us win?!” Sky Queen sassed, adrenaline pulsing through her body and soul. It felt familiar. It felt warm. It felt just like the night she lost her mind.

“Because you said ‘we kill them all in one strike.’ Did you forget already?” Misty tilted her head slightly.

“I don’t think you understand the meaning of foreshadowing by being  _ vague _ . Misty, we can’t just kill the demons-- we must kill our own troops. And in turn… I suppose that means you’re one of them!”

“Killing our own troops!?” Misty growled. “Are you  _ insane _ !?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?!” Sky Queen howled in a hysterical laughter. “I’ve been waiting for the moment I could defy you again for the  _ longest _ time! You kept me trapped, you lied to me, you did this all so you could just get a sick kick out of it!”

“Well you know what?” Sky Queen held the serum over the gurgling lava. “I suppose I have one more thing to say…”

She dropped the bottle in, preparing to leap away in a flash.

_ “You’re fired.”  _

Misty screamed the most blood curdling scream as lava rapidly encased her body. It was only a few seconds before the screaming stopped completely. 

Sky Queen could only watch from a far-off distance as the volcano exploded into a blazing fury; it was a shock to anyone who was in the proximity. While many ran away, many also ended up getting sucked into the volcano. Sky Queen could only watched them all die, swearing she could see a crying, cream-colored cat, flapping her wings with a fury that was almost unnatural for her.

Sky Queen began to notice something that she had not thought through: a human village that was bound to be struck by the molten lava. Smoke was already beginning to flow from the burning ring of fire. This began to bulge out into a war inside her head. Would humans have to really die for her sick cause? Angels were already dying, so what was the point? It was already executed, so should she just run away while she could?

“Wait...” Sky Queen slowly muttered to herself, looking downwards at the frantic demons and angels. Jojo was in a panic; an elk covered in shadows was mourning the loss of someone he loved; but the thing that seemed to stand out the most was that the creatures that looked like ants down there felt her pain. Angels and demons alike were looking at the volcano, back at the village, and back at each other. They were planning something; she could feel it inside her gut.

Those angels and demons alike, they were running towards the village, forming a holy barricade.

They were working together. They were united.

Sky Queen giggled and cried at the same time, watching the most beautiful sight she had seen in the years of war she had endured. They were actually standing together for once! There was actually a break in this chaos. They could be saved!

 

\---

 

Jojo carefully padded along the burnt ruins of the once thriving human city. The damage of the lava was horrific. Several human and pets were encased in hard ash, forever trapped in the pose of agony as they died. The bodies of demon and angels were scattered around the place. They had worked together in an attempt to save the city. Jojo herself was a part of the barrier that the supernatural creatures created. It had be grand, it worked for a few moments before the angels gave out. Jojo couldn’t blame the holy race for doing so, lava was a thing you had to get used to over time. She remembered the fury some of her demon had as the glanced up at the volcano, the horror stricken Queen of Heaven hovering above the angry volcano. She did nothing to help the beings below. The Ruler of Hell growled at the memory that had only happened a few hours ago. Oh the things she would do to that monster. 

“Jojo!” A brown pony exclaimed as she rounded a corner. The pony crushed Jojo in a hug. “I thought we lost you in the lava!” 

“Lose me? What a crazy idea, Lust.” Jojo chuckled halfheartedly. 

“I can’t find Envy, Pride or Greed. Which is odd for Greed since he’s so big…” Lust explained to her ruler. “I found Gluttony in the market crying over the crops that were lost. And I found Sloth sleeping, she seems unharmed.” 

“Gather any survivors and go look for them.” The mare expression darkened. 

“There are no other survivors, Jojo.” The white canine looked at the pony in confusion.

“What? That can’t be. I could understand if there weren’t any angelic survivors, but there should be demonic ones.” 

“I’m afraid not. Queen Sky Queen was the only one left. And Wrath isn’t here.” 

“Kinda wish he was,” The small, golden bear sighed, appearing from behind a pile of rubble. The pink, bedazzled collar glinting in the sunlight. “He would go up there and kick Sky’s butt.” 

“Even if he was, he’d probably be by Sky Queen’s side because he was held hostage!” The mare retorted, causing the bear to raise an eyebrow.  

“Wrath!” Jojo grinned at the bear, glad that her most trusted commander was back. “But uh… what’s with the collar?” 

“Oh… I would take it off, but alas, I have no thumbs.” Wrath frowned as Lust and Jojo snorted in amusement. “I also dragged a friend here along with me.” He gestured at the sulking figure of Sky Queen behind him. Jojo snarled, the blue flame atop her head growing larger and brighter. 

“Why did you bring the murderer along with you, Wrath?” Lust glared at the Queen of Heaven. Said queen seemed to shrink when Lust did so. 

“She’s got explaining to do, I guess. She asked me to take her to you dweebs.”

Sky Queen sulked and glared at the small crowd for a small minute, not because of any kind of grudge, but because she was being framed for a crime that she saw as the only way out. They looked at her with only their own perspective without even daring to think that there could be a different threat!

“Misty,” she began in a deadpan tone, “is dead. Everyone is dead and I can't do a thing about it, but I want you to understand that she was the real enemy.” Sky Queen pondered, blushing in the process and tensing up as if she were choosing to do another heinous act.

“Say, best part of being this high up in the ranks is that I can poof things up!” Sky Queen said awkwardly as, within the blink of an eye, a stack of documents and papers appeared in her hands as well as a pink, bedazzled journal. “Here, Jojo,” Sky Queen said softly as she motioned for Jojo to take the papers, “this is proof that not all angels are above sin, as well as… personal accounts… from the pink book.”

  
  


\---

 

“So, are we in an agreement? We get Wrath back and in return some of the churches are restored?” Jojo pestered the cat-bear once more, trying to confirm their compromise for the billionth time. 

“Yes, Jojo.” Said cat-bear sighed in annoyance. Wrath chuckled quietly behind her. 

“Okay okay. Gluttony would you mind signing for me?” Jojo addressed the large, bony framed creature behind her. 

“No problem, Boss.” 

“So how was Hell while I was gone?” Wrath asked Jojo, a crap eating grin plastered on his face.

“Your lower wraths have been in a frenzy trying to claim your spot.” Jojo waved a paw for no reason in particular. 

“And?” Wrath presse the large, white canine. 

Jojo glared at the small, golden bear. “What do you think, moron?” 

“So som-” Wrath’s reply was cut short by a loud screech and a brown pony crashing into him. 

“WRAAAAAATH,” The pony screamed again. “YOU’RE HOOOOME!” 

Wrath grunted as he was tackled. “What the he-” 

“Do you mind?” Sky Queen suddenly growled, grabbing the pony back the back leg and ripping her off Wrath. Jojo and Gluttony looked up from their signing of the treaty, but did not move. Jojo tilted her head slightly, curious of what was about to happen.

“Sky Queen,” Wrath headbutted the Queen of Heaven gently in the leg. “Put her down, it’s fine. She does this to everybody.” He turned to the brown pony again. “Why couldn’t you have done that when we were at the battlefield?”

“That’s a lie, I don’t do it to Jojo when she comes back from Earth. And it didn’t seem appropriate at the time.” The pony retorted. 

“Noted.” Jojo muttered. 

Sky Queen glared at the pony for a few moments before setting her down with an unpleasant thump. 

“You okay, Lust?” Wrath asked the pony, helping her up. 

“Fine fine, you’re new girlfriend is a little to jealous of other girls touching you in any way.” Lust dusted herself off with her tail. Sky Queen’s mouth pressed into a tight line, her face flushing slightly. Wrath kept his blank expression and Jojo’s ears pricked up, the conversation becoming more interested by the second. 

“I think I hit a neeeeeerve.” Lust sang, looking at Sky Queen. 

“And so what if you did?” Wrath asked with disinterest. 

“Does that mean I was right?” Lust looked shocked at the fact that Wrath had not denied it. 

“It means whatever you want, sweetcheeks.” The bear shrugged. 

“That’s a taboo.” Jojo spoke up, a snarl rising up from her throat. 

“So? Mr. Elk did it. Why can’t I?” Wrath asked. 

“Oh I dunno, maybe because you’re A GENERAL OF AN ARMY!?” 

“Touche.” 


End file.
